


One Piece PETs: The Bath is Ready

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [177]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Nude Modeling, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eiichiro Oda sends Nami & Robin on a trip to the hot springs...with a hidden agenda; color spread adaptation. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Bath is Ready

**One Piece PETs: The Bath is Ready ♥**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This joyous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Both "Cat Burglar" Nami and "Demon Child" Nico Robin were visited by a familiar person.

 

"Oda- _sama_!" the navigator exclaimed. "How are you?"

 

"Just fine," Oda smiled, "and I trust that you and Robin are doing all right, as well?"

 

"Well...somewhat," Nami answered, "Luffy's been running me ragged."

 

"My condolences," Oda replied, "Perhaps I can remedy that."

 

"What do you have in mind?" Nami inquired, blinking.

 

"I'm glad you asked," Oda answered, "it has to do with you and Robin posing for a certain drawing."

 

"By that you mean..." Robin started.

 

"I would like for you both to pose in a drawing where you're both at a hot springs," Oda explained, "That is, if you're interested."

 

"Oh, we are," Nami assured, "right, Robin?"

 

"Of course," Robin answered.

 

"Splendid," Oda spoke, "Please follow me."

 

The Booted Puss Woman and the Crane Woman did just that.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Wow~!" Nami exclaimed in awe.

 

"Oh, my...!" Robin whispered.

 

"Lovely, isn't it?" Oda asked with a smile.

 

What were they looking at? Why, none other than a hot spring, of course.

 

"I do hope you enjoy your stay," Oda spoke up.

 

"We certainly will," Robin smiled, "shall we get started, then?"

 

"Yes," Oda nodded, "ladies, if you please?"

 

"Right," Nami spoke, "Just hang on a second."

 

"Yes," Oda replied as he turned around.

 

   Soon, Nami and Robin got undressed. The moment they were in their bare forms, they stepped into the warm water. As they did, they were visited by four pink snow monkeys and a panda bear that was red and white.

 

"Well, this is nice," Robin mused, "it would seem that they're here to enjoy the hot springs, as well."

 

"They're not just here to enjoy the springs," Oda chimed in, "They're part of the drawing. Rest assured, they won't try anything. They're just there to censor the naughty bits and to assist you while you bathe."

 

"Ah," Nami spoke, "Of course."

 

The monkeys chattered as they got to work; at that moment, Nami noticed the treasure and money bags.

 

"Is this real or are they props?" she inquired.

 

"Oh, they're real," Oda answered, setting up his sketchpad and getting his colored pencils ready, "If you want, you can take it with you."

 

"Really?!" Nami asked, eyes turning into berry signs.

 

"Yup," Oda nodded, "now, shall we begin?"

 

"Of course," Robin answered.

 

   Oda started drawing in just half a second. As he drew, Robin started reading a book; it was about archaeology. During her reading, one of the monkeys added some soap into the spring, turning it into a bubble bath.

 

"Never had a bubble bath in a hot spring before," Nami mused, "It looks nice!"

 

"I agree," Robin chuckled, lightly.

 

A pink monkey that was wearing a crown walked over to Nami, holding a brush.

 

"Oh, is that for me?" Nami asked.

 

The monkey nodded and handed Nami the brush.

 

"Why thank you," the navigator spoke in a kind manner prior to using the brush to scrub her back, "Haa...this feels so nice."

 

As Robin read her book, one of the pink monkeys helped scrub her shoulders with a wash cloth.

 

"Thank you," Robin said.

 

The monkey chittered as if to say, "You're welcome!".

 

With Nami, she was scrubbing her feet, humming a bit to herself as she did, and a third monkey helped scrub her back.

 

"Thank you!" Nami chirped.

 

   Concurrently, Oda was hard at work in his drawing; in spite of Nami moving, he was doing very well. The panda, meanwhile, was standing still, as if he were a coat rack and if Luffy were there, he'd laugh.

 

Robin proceeded to let the pink monkey scrub her shoulders, smiling in content.

 

_'Makes me wish Zoro and Luffy were here to enjoy this,'_ she thought, _'but then, this is supposed to be our time.'_

 

Oda focused on every detail of his work, not missing a single thing.

 

"Hey, Robin," Nami called.

 

"Hm?" Robin hummed in response.

 

"You think the guys will like this?" the Booted Puss Woman asked.

 

"Maybe," the Crane Woman answered, "we'll just have to wait and see."

 

"I guess," Nami spoke.

 

   At that moment, she lifted her leg up to give it a good scrub. She mewed at the feel of the bristles on her skin, and she even purred a bit, too. Nami moaned as she rubbed the body wash against her body until it was a nice lather.

 

"It feels so good...!" she whispered.

 

"Getting a little turned on, are we?" Robin inquired, looking up from her book.

 

"It'd feel even better if Luffy was here," Nami answered, "he likes taking baths with me."

 

"Yes, but he does tend to get a bit rowdy," Robin added.

 

"True," Nami agreed, rubbing her jugs together until they were a foamy lather, "Plus, Oda said he'd give us each a copy of the drawing so we could show it to the boys when we get back."

 

"I wonder what he intends to do with the original." Robin pondered.

 

"Who knows?" Nami asked. "Hey, Oda, what do plan on doing with the original drawing?"

 

"It's a surprise," Oda answered.

 

"If you say so." Nami replied as she proceeded scrubbing herself.

 

   Robin smiled as she just kept reading her book. The monkeys giggled as they soaked in the hot spring; one of them even looked very relaxed. After lathering up, Nami moved on to her tail. Subsequent to getting it wet, it looked thinner. Next, she applied some Dove Body Wash over her tail, lathered it up until her tail was covered in suds, and rinsed her tail off.

 

"Are you almost done, Oda?" Robin inquired.

 

"Almost," Oda answered, "just give me six minutes."

 

"All right," Robin spoke.

 

"Better rinse off soon," Nami noted as she resumed scrubbing herself, "as good as this bath is, I don't wanna get all pruney."

 

"Right," Robin concurred, "neither do I."

 

The monkeys chattered in agreement. On that, the girls rinsed off, got out, and dried off; and just in time, because Oda had finished his drawing.

 

"Done," he spoke up, "Come take a look."

 

Robin and Nami looked at the drawing, and needless to say, they were impressed.

 

"I love it!" Nami beamed.

 

"You've really outdone yourself, Oda," Robin mused, "Very well done."

 

"Thank you, ladies," Oda replied, "I'll make a copy for you to take home, as promised."

 

"We appreciate it," Nami spoke.

 

*****At the _Thousand Sunny_ *****

 

Luffy was sitting on the railing, eating a sub sandwich; Zoro was nearby, lifting weights.

 

"9,567...9,568...9569..." he counted.

 

"Hey, boys~!" Nami called.

 

"Ooh! Nami's back!" Luffy exclaimed, excitedly.

 

He swallowed his sub whole and promptly disembarked from the _Sunny_ to go and greet Nami; Zoro tossed his weights away to go and greet Robin.

 

*****Meanwhile, down below deck*****

 

Franky was working on a top secret project, though he stopped when he felt a disturbance.

 

"My Sunny senses are tingling," he spoke to himself.

 

*****Outside*****

 

"Nami!" Luffy cheered as he hugged the Booted Puss Woman. "I missed you!"

 

"I missed you, too, hon." Nami replied, hugging Luffy.

 

"Where'd you two go, anyway?" Zoro asked.

 

"To a hot spring," Robin answered, "Oda invited us."

 

"Oh, _naruhodo_!" Luffy exclaimed. "So, how was it?"

 

"It was a lot of fun!" Nami beamed. "Robin and I even brought you two presents!"

 

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "Whatcha get me?!"

 

"Close your eyes," Nami instructed, "and no peeking."

 

"Yes, Nami," Luffy obeyed, closing his eyes.

 

"Zoro, you, too," Robin spoke.

 

"Whatever you say, Robin." Zoro complied as he closed his eyes.

 

Soon, the girls took out the copies of the drawing Oda made.

 

"Okay, open!" Nami told them.

 

The boys looked and their eyes widened as their jaws dropped.

 

"Sweet...mama...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"Holy...!" Zoro muttered.

 

The girls both giggled.

 

"I take it you both like your presents," Robin surmised.

 

A pause...suddenly, Luffy and Zoro grabbed Nami and Robin, respectively.

 

"WE LOVE YOU!!!!" they shouted.

 

The girls smiled and hugged their respective boyfriends.

 

"We love you, too." they responded.

 

At that point, Luffy pulled away, looking at Nami with bedroom eyes.

 

"...Oh, no," Nami muttered, yet she was grinning.

 

"Oh, yes," Luffy smirked before he picked her up bridal style and ran off.

 

"Ah~, help me~!" Nami cried, pretending to be scared.

 

"I'm afraid you're on your own, Nami!" Robin called, laughing while Zoro carried her off as well. "It would appear that I've been captured, as well!"

 

*****Soon*****

 

The two pairs were at their respective locations, enjoying each other's company. _Really_ enjoying each other's company.

 

"Mm, hey, Nami..." Luffy moaned, between kisses.

 

"Yes, Luffy...?" Nami responded, kissing the Monkey Man.

 

"What did Oda do with the original...?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Mmm...I dunno," Nami answered, "something about placing it with his other drawings..."

 

"Ah," Luffy said, "well, whatever he decides to do with it...I'm sure it'll be something good."

 

*****With Oda*****

 

Oda was sitting in his office, placing his drawing of Nami and Robin with all of his other color pages.

 

"There we are," he spoke.

 

"Oda?" a female voice called.

 

"In here, Chiaki," Oda responded. "I'm just doing a little work."

 

His wife, Chiaki Inaba, entered his office.

 

"There you are," Chiaki spoke. "new drawing?"

 

" _Hai_ ," Oda answered. "this time, it's of Robin and Nami."

 

"Oh, really?" inquired Chiaki. "Let me see."

 

Oda let her see the drawing and you'd think that she would be upset, but she wasn't. Instead, she smiled.

 

"They look good," Chiaki commented, "You did a wonderful job, Oda."

 

"Thank you," replied Oda, "I'm sure Nami and Robin like it, too."

 

"Why wouldn't they?" Chiaki asked. "And I'm sure that Luffy and Zoro appreciate as well."

 

Oda chuckled at this.

 

"Knowing them," he started, "they definitely did."

**Author's Note:**

> Made it 18+ just to be on the same side.
> 
>  
> 
> ...Yeah, I know that the summary's different from the fic. That's because I decided to change it. I could never make Oda draw a nude artwork of Nami and Robin without their knowledge and give copies to Luffy and Zoro.
> 
>  
> 
> So, I decided to have him ask the girls if they would be willing to pose for the color page and they give him their permission to draw them while they bathed.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, I've been wanting to write a story based off of the color page of Nami and Robin bathing in the hot springs for some time, now.:)


End file.
